Talon's Day Off
by K. A. Farron
Summary: Ever wanted to know what Talon do on their days off? No? Well, tough, because here's an eventual collection of one shots detailing what they do. Currently: Widow Spies On Tracer - Widowmaker and Sombra spend a day stalking Tracer around a mall.
1. Spicy Mexican Food

Chapter 01: Spicy Mexican Food

Sombra and Widowmaker were both sat down at the kitchen table, staring up at Reaper skeptically.

"Repeat what you just said?" Widowmaker asked slowly, raising a single, slender eyebrow.

"I'm cooking dinner tonight," Reaper repeated.

Sombra and Widowmaker both looked at each other, then back at Reaper. Widowmaker simply kept a single eyebrow raised whilst Sombra snorted and slapped her hands against the table.

"You want to cook dinner tonight?" Sombra wailed, burying her face in her hands. "You, Sir Edgey McEdgeface, Edgelord of Edgington want to cook dinner."

"For the last time, Sombra, I'm not edgey," Reaper growled, and Sombra snorted again.

Widowmaker, who had enough class not to laugh out loud, still remarked, "You are the one who dresses up like Death for official business."

"Thank you, Widowmaker, for agreeing with her," Reaper huffed, his eyes narrowed and upper lip twitching.

Widowmaker took a sip of her tea and nonchalantly replied, "De rien."

Sombra, who was laughing so hard that she had started to cry, somehow collected herself together long enough to ask, "Why'd you want to cook, Reapy?"

"Because I'm sick of somebody trying to poison me," he grumbled, daggers shot in Widowmaker's direction.

She glared back, tapping a long nail repeatedly against her mug. "You got food poisoning one time. One time."

"I'm still not convinced that you didn't intentionally poison it," Reaper shot back.

"I can't intentionally mean for food poisoning to happen," Widowmaker snapped back.

"Well, if you fill it with cyanide, maybe," Sombra remarked, earning glares from the arguing pair. "Or, y'know, you could fill it with Amelie's distaste for Emily. That would be enough to kill a bastion unit, and they don't even eat."

"I don't know of an Emily," Widowmaker muttered callously.

"You sure you don't know of a certain red head who's dating a certain British brunette?" Sombra teased.

"I don't know of an Emily," Widowmaker hissed, even more venomously this time.

"Suit yourself," Sombra said, before looking back up at Reaper, whom had his arms crossed and as tapping his foot impatiently against the ground. "So, you wanna make us dinner?"

"You realise you can't cook?" Widowmaker reminded him. "Neither of you can, because you're both pathetic."

"Neither can you," Sombra snarked back.

Widowmaker gasped, and practically leapt up off her chair. "What do you mean I can't cook? I'm a brilliant cook."

"Just because your food doesn't taste like it came out of the rear end of a donkey, doesn't mean it's good," Sombra said.

"Compared to your disastrous attempts my cooking deserves to be served at the finest restaurants," Widowmaker retorted.

"Which is why you always make the dinner," Sombra pointed out. She looked back at Reaper, smirking as she leant back in her chair, dangerously balancing on only two legs. "Speaking of why, why do you want to cook, Reaper?"

"Because Amelie is terrible at Mexican food," Reaper explained.

Sombra's eyes widened and she flashed Widowmaker a wicked grin. "He's right. Your Mexican food sucks."

Widowmaker scowled back in response and pushed up from the table. "Fine. Have it your way, but we will all die."

Reaper and Sombra watched Widowmaker storm away, ranting about something in fluent French.

Sneaking a glance back at Reaper, Sombra said, "You probably will kill us all."

"Shut up," he snapped back, before he too stomped away.

Sombra merely shrugged, finished her own drink, then snatched up the mug of tea Widowmaker had abandoned, finishing that too before following Reaper out of the room, presumably to buy Mexican ingredients.

#

"Sombra, that's too much seasoning."

"That's too much complaining."

"No, Sombra, that really is too much- dammit, Sombra."

Reaper scowled down at the mince they were currently browning, with a hideously large pile of taco seasoning sat on top. Sombra grinned back and said, "But it's Mexican."

"Mexican kill us," Reaper grumbled, reluctantly stirring in the spice. "Mexican kill Amelie anyway. She hates spices."

Sombra snorted and sat back up on the counter, watching as Reaper worked on the mince. "Did you make a joke?"

"I don't make jokes."

"Well, you're currently making one right now," Sombra challenged, pointing at the food.

Reaper paused and narrowed his eyes at her. "Your parents made a joke."

Sombra scowled back, and Reaper looked somewhat pleased with his comeback.

With a huff Sombra jumped down and padded over to the fridge, announcing, "I'm chopping the veg."

"Sombra, we do not need veg. Sombra listen to me. Sombra I don't trust you with that knife. Sombra-"

Several plasters around fingers, stab marks in the kitchen table, burn marks on hands, and unsuccessful attempts at getting Sombra to pay attention, dinner was finally done. Reaper called for Widowmaker, who walked in, took one look at the bombshell of a mess that kitchen had become in the process, and walked out again, muttering something about how she would rather eat snails.

Sombra dragged Widowmaker back into the kitchen, where Reaper was serving up the tacos he had made. Or attempted to make, anyway. Widowmaker sneered down at the bowl she was given, but reluctantly tried a spoonful of mince, only to spit it out straight away.

After a small explosion of what the other two could only assume was French cussing, Widowmaker cried out, her eyes already watering due to the abundance of spices, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No," said Reaper.

"Yes," said Sombra.

"I'm cooking tomorrow, whether the two of you like it or not," Widowmaker hissed in return, stomping out of the room.

Sombra reluctantly tried the mince this time, then stuck her tongue out and said, "Yeah, let's leave it to Amelie next time."

Reaper just leant his head against the table in exasperation and muttered, "Shut up, Sombra."

 **A/N**

Kate! I hear you say. Is this a fan fiction that isn't vocaloid? Yes, my friends. Yes it is. Had to submit some comedic writing for an Overwatch fan thing, so wrote some Talon one shots on the fly. Want something specific? Feel free to ask :3

Kate


	2. Pranks

Chapter 2: Pranks

It was another morning in the Talon household, and Reaper was only just waking up. He wasn't a typical morning person, but didn't particularly sleep in; he was somewhat between the two. With a yawn, he opened his eyes,messy to start a new day doing whatever task he was delegated, when he came face to face with a freakishly oversized tarantula. With a yell he threw back his covers and leapt from his bed, glaring down at the monster that had invaded his room.

"Widowmaker!"

Widowmaker, already showered and fully dressed because she was quite the morning person, stuck her head out of her own room. "Oui?"

Reaper held out a hand, presenting a squashed and unmoving tarantula. "Care to explain why there was a tarantula in my bed this morning?"

"Why would I know?" she asked dryly.

"It's a spider."

"Amazing observation skills. No wonder why you're one of Talon's best."

"You're a spider."

Widowmaker snorted. "Gabriel, I will have to retract my previous statement. Your observation skills are terrible, no wonder why you're one of Talon's worst."

With that she slammed her door shut and refused to come out for the rest of the day. In the meantime a howl of laughter was coming from Sombra's room, and Reaper found himself to be crushing the already dead spider even more.

"Sombra!"

Sombra stuck her head out of her own bed room, flashing Reaper a wicked grin. "Problem, Reapy?"

"Where the hell did you get a spider from?" he growled at her.

"The best Talon agents know how to keep their secrets," Sombra replied. "If you and Amelie managed to shut up once in a while, maybe you would be as good as me."

Reaper threw the spider corpse at her face, but she managed to close her door just in time, so it missed her.

#

Another day, another morning. In fact it was actually the next day, and this time it was Widowmaker waking up. The day before had Ben nothing but rows between Sombra and Reaper (so, nothing different, really) and Widowmaker was hoping (knowing it as futile) that today would be less angsty.

As soon as she saw the skull on her pillow, she knew that as most certainly not going to be the case.

With a shrill shriek, she leapt from her bed. Once the initial shock was over she swiped up the skull and stormed out of her room. The only other person outside in the hallway was Reaper, who was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Amelie, some of us aren't morning people like you, stop screaming," he grumbled, and was about to return to his own room when he found the skull colliding with his face. "What was that for?!"

"Because you're the only one here for me to take my anger out on! Plus it's a skull."

"If you dare say I'm a skull I'm going to throw this skull back in your face so hard it's going to speed up your heart beat so fast you'll no longer be blue!"

Widowmaker frowned at him. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

There was yet again another howl from Sombra's room, and Reaper stormed over, slamming his fists against the door. This time she was rather wide in choosing not to actually open it.

"Sombra! Where the hell did you get a skull from?"

"I told you yesterday the best Talon agents know how to keep there secrets!" There was a pause, then a giggle, then a mutter of, "Besides, it's not even real."

There were shouts and screams of annoyance from both Reaper and Widowmaker as they skulked back to their own rooms.

#

"We didn't think this through."

"Of course we didn't think this through, we're not pranksters, Gabriel."

Reaper and Widowmaker were both stood outside Sombra's room in the dead of night, both holding a can of shaving foam. Neither fancied themselves as being creative, and they hadn't had time to go out shopping for anything spectacular, so they had raided Reaper's cupboard and found spare cans of shaving foam that Reaper had once bought a while ago since they'd been on offer. Since he didn't tend to shave all to often, especially since his face was hidden behind a mask most of the time, they were still sitting around doing nothing.

The one problem with trying to prank Sombra was the fact the little sneak had installed a lock on her door (which brought into question why the other two hadn't been smart enough to do that themselves).

Summoning a shotgun in his hand, Reaper said, "Let's shoot the lock off."

"We can't shoot the lock off," Widowmaker hissed. "She'll hear it and wake up and the plan will be over."

"Have you got a better idea?" Reaper asked as he aimed at the lock.

Widowmaker hissed back at him and fought to move the gun away. There was a squabble and lots of stage whisper-esque arguing, followed by a loud bang and a scream.

From inside her room Sombra woke up and stared at her bedroom door, as she heard Widowmaker screech that Reaper was an idiot. Not particularly bothered by what the pair were up to in the middle of the night, she shrugged and went back to sleep.

#

The next morning, when Sombra headed downstairs to the kitchen, she found Widowmaker angrily making a cup of tea, and a Reaper sat down with his foot up and bandaged.

Sombra looked at him skeptically and asked, "What you do this time?"

"He shot his own foot," Widowmaker replied.

"You shot my foot," he snapped back.

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't have the dumb idea in the first place!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to stop me!"

The puzzle pieces clicked together in Sombra's head and she said, "Oh, so that's what the gunshot was last night. Wait, why were you fighting with a gun outside my room last night?"

Reaper and Widowmaker shared a quick glance before looking back at Sombra, staring at her blankly. Sombra stared back at them sceptically, then made a coffee and edged out of the room, suspicious of what the pair were planning.

Once Sombra was gone Reaper turned to Widowmaker and asked, "Do you know how to pick locks."

She took a long sip of tea before answering, "I can learn."

"Good, we try again tonight."

"And no shaving cream. That was a dumb idea to begin with."

There was a pause before Reaper reluctantly replied with, "Agreed."

#

Sombra woke up in the morning, satisfied that Reaper and Widowmaker hadn't attempted to do anything incredibly idiotic in the middle of the night. She'd had a good night's sleep that hadn't been rudely interrupted by a gun shot, and she was still tucked safe and sound in her bed.

It was only when she sat up that she realised she was incredibly wrong, for her bed was the only thing in her room.

Her desk and computer were gone, her drawers were gone. The boxes she kept files on ex-Overwatch agents were gone, and even her wardrobe was gone. Not to mention her curtains were missing, but at least her blind had been left in tact.

With a yell at her empty room, Sombra stormed out into the hallway. A tarantula and fake skull were one thing, stealing her entire room was on a whole, other level.

"Reaper! Widowmaker!" she yelled as she stomped downstairs to yet again find the pair in the kitchen. "Where my room?"

"Upstairs," Widowmaker replied cooly as she read the morning paper.

"Where's everything from my room?" Sombra hissed.

"Now that's a good question," Reaper replied, busy frying some eggs.

"Guys, this isn't funny!"

Widowmaker raised a slender eyebrow. "Ready to admit we're the best Talon agents?"

"Only the best could steal someone's entire room whilst they slept," Reaper added.

Sombra narrowed her eyes. "I will get revenge, you hear me?"

"You can't get revenge on revenge," Reaper pointed out.

"We'll see," Sombra said, and with a huff she stomped out of the kitchen, ready to start her perilous and irritating search for her bed room furniture.

 **A/N**

So finally, here is some more antics with Talon and their day off. Sombra likes prancing the other two, because working for Talon day after day obviously gets boring after a while. Up next is a BEACH EPISODE (you heard that right) that hopefully will be finished soon. Other potential ideas being:

Widowmaker spies on Tracer  
Spicy Mexican Food Pt. II  
The arrival of Doomfist?

Who knows?

~Kate


	3. Beach Episode

**Chapter 03: Beach Episode**

It was a rather sunny day, and conveniently on this sunny day three particular members of Talon all had a day off. Because of this fortunate convenience, or unfortunate depending on who's opinion you asked, one of these particular three members decided it was time to do something fun.

"Sombra, I'm not going to the beach," Reaper insisted, arms crossed as he looked at her through narrow eyes.

"Oh come on, Gabe, can't you learn to relax once in a while?" Sombra asked as she came to sit on the counter next to him. Reaper shook his head in annoyance and went to go and get himself a coffee.

At the same time Widowmaker strolled into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas. Sombra instantly leapt off the top of the counter and ran over, linking her arm through Widowmaker's. Widowmaker scowled and expertly untangled herself and told Reaper to make another coffee.

"What's got her so excited?" Widowmaker asked.

"She wants to go to the beach," Reaper huffed.

Widowmaker looked back at Sombra and raised a single eyebrow. "Why do you want to go to the beach?"

"Because it's sunny, obviously," Sombra said, pulling up the blind. Both Reaper and Widowmaker flinched as sunlight filled the room, before shooting Sombra dirty looks. Sombra merely shrugged.

"I haven't been to the beach in a long time," Widowmaker then said as she looked out the window. It might be fun."

"Amelie, you can't be serious," Reaper groaned.

"But we could get ice cream," Sombra pointed out.

"No," Reaper insisted.

"We could build sand castles?"

"No."

"There will be a lot of cute girls."

"Double no."

"...Cute guys? Cute _blonde_ guys?"

Reaper contemplated this for a moment. "...Fine."

Sombra winked at Widowmaker, who'd been watching the entire exchange with an eyebrow raised. With a sigh she shook her head and left the room with her cup of coffee saying, "Let me find my swimming costume."

"Can I watch you get changed?" Sombra asked hopefully.

"No!"

Sombra looked back at Reaper, who was frowning back at her. "Don't worry, I don't want to see you get changed. Not my type."

"Good," Reaper huffed as he sipped his coffee.

#

A few hours and several arguments, tantrums, and bribes later, the trio found themselves standing at the beach. Reaper'd had to drive them down since the other two had never bothered getting licences, though this did beg the question how did Reaper, a Talon agent, even get a licence? Not that the two women cared about trivialities, as long as they didn't have to walk.

After a lot of arguments about where to park (there was a lack of space because it was fairly busy), they had finally pulled up to the beach and piled out of the car. There was yet another argument about who would pay parking, since Reaper refused as he had driven them down (Widowmaker eventually agreed to pay for the parking ticket, as long as Sombra paid for the ice cream), and finally they gathered their things and headed onto the sand.

Widowmaker was wearing a skimpy bikini, Sombra was wearing a swimsuit that was a little more modest, whilst Reaper had opted for black shorts and his skull mask.

"You realise you look like an idiot?" Sombra told him.

"I don't like showing my face in public," he replied. She snorted and let the issue go.

And so their day at the beach began.

It started with Sombra and Widowmaker taking a dip in the sea. Reaper had opted to sit under their umbrella and guard their towels as he read the horror book he had recently bought (which was actually a sappy Spanish romance in disguise, but he didn't want to admit that to anyone).

Widowmaker and Sombra started out simply enjoying the cold water and playfully splashing each other, until Sombra pushed Widowmaker under an oncoming wave. This resulted in an all out war between the two of them, that ended up with Sombra somehow managing to claim Widowmaker's bikini top and run say with it. Widowmaker had to sprint after her with one hand covering her chest, screaming in French as Reaper pretended not to know them.

After Sombra and Widowmaker calmed down the pair decided it was time to sun bathe, and relaxed back on their towels, as Reaper continued to read. Despite being absorbed in the story (he was just getting to the good part), he was aware of two men standing not too far away, ogling both Sombra and Widowmaker. He kept an eye on them, to make sure they didn't do anything obscene.

When one of them finally pulled out their phone, about to snap a picture, Reaper leapt up from where he was, his book falling to the sand, and charged towards the two men. A chase around the beach followed, with Reaper waving around his shotguns, and it ended up with Reaper tackling one of the men to the sand and wrestling him until he conceded to give up his phone. When the two men receded, Reaper jogged back to where the other two were sitting and continued to read, only after a high five from Sombra.

To celebrate Reaper beating up to two perverts, Sombra mentioned it was about time to buy some ice cream. Reaper simply stood there with his cone and watched the ice cream melt, since he was still wearing his mask. Widowmaker surprised Sombra by shoving her ice cream in her face. Sombra wailed in annoyance and yet another chase commenced, this time being Sombra tailing Widowmaker. Reaper shook his head as he watched and bought the pair more ice creams for when they calmed down.

Finally, the three of them were all relaxing on the beach, ice creams in hand, umbrella protecting them from the sun, Reaper's book still covered in sand. Everyone that had once been sitting around them had vacated, leaving them with a wide open area to relax in. None of them complained: they all quite liked people leaving them alone.

Just as they were all thinking the shenanigans from earlier could be left behind, Sombra found herself being hit square in the face with a ball. Her ice cream fell onto the sand, and she stared down in horror as it melted away.

"M-my ice cream..." she mumbled in despair.

Reaper sighed and snapped his book shut. "I'll go beat them up for you."

"You can't," Widowmaker said as she looked over to where the ball had come from.

"Why not?" Sombra demanded.

Widowmaker nodded over at who had kicked the ball in Sombra's face, and both Sombra and Reaper looked over, sighing when they saw a group of young children.

"Can we have our ball back...?" one of the kids asked, their face freakishly pale as they looked at the three Talon members.

Reaper took one look at them and without says another word, flattened the ball with his hands. Letting the deflated ball fall to the ground, he yelled as the kids to scram, and they all scampered away faster than Tracer could blink.

"That should do it," Reaper said as he sat back down.

"But my ice cream is still on the sand," Sombra muttered. With a roll of her eyes Widowmaker got up to go and get her a new ice cream.

All was fine again, or so they thought. Just as Sombra went to eat her new ice cream she found herself being hit in the face with a ballet again. Her ice cream fell back down to the sand, and she went on a short rant in Spanish.

"All I want to do is eat an ice cream!" she snapped as she leapt to her feet, looking around for the perpetrator.

Standing not too far away was the group of kids from earlier, this time with a large pile of balls at their feet. One of them picked up a ball and lobbed it at them, hitting Reaper in the side of the head.

"Are they seriously trying to pick a fight?" Reaper grumbled as he stood up.

"This is for destroying our ball!" the first kid snapped as he threw another ball.

With Sombra and Reaper now both riled up, they kept picking up the balls that were thrown their way and threw them back. This eventually escalated into a nearly full blown dodgeball war, with even more youngsters joining the kids' ranks by the second. Of course, only Reaper and Sombra were the only two members on their team, as Widowmaker had rolled her eyes and decided she would rather not participate in what she had referred to as 'a petty fight'.

Reaper was left on assault duty as Sombra built a sand fort for them to take cover behind, and also to protect Widowmaker as she went back to sunbathing. The kids were far quicker at building their fort as they had more on their team, but Sombra fancied herself to be better at it, so their fort was destroyed at a far slower rate than Reaper managed to bring down the kids' one.

"Reaper, I hope you realise the parking ticket runs out soon," Widowmaker said, already having finished packing up their things. "I know we're criminals and already avoid paying the bills, but let's please avoid a potential fine."

Reaper swore, and with his attention diverted a ball hit him straight in the mask.

"Is it about time we bid a hasty retreat?" Sombra asked, ducking down behind the sand fort.

"We better do," Reaper grumbled. Getting up to his feet he yelled out at the kids, "We'll be back for revenge for that ice cream!"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say," Sombra sniggered as she too got to her feet.

"We'll be back too for revenge for our ball!" the kids called back.

Despite having looked incredibly annoyed earlier, the kids actually looked like they were having actual fun by that point. They were grinning like idiots and cheering that they had won (they counted Talon's compulsory retreat as a loss), slapping each other on the back as they started to gather up the remainder of their balls.

Behind his mask, Reaper frowned. The kids weren't supposed to be happy, they were supposed to be scares, they were supposed to-

That was when Reaper found himself being hit in the mask once again with a ball.

Before he could yell and swear at the kids again, Widowmaker dragged him away, and Sombra trotted along behind, waving goodbye to the kids, and asking the other two if they could stop off at the super market to buy a tub of ice cream on the way back.

Depending on who you asked, their trip to the beach was either successful, or a disaster that should never happen again.

 **A/N:**

It's been too long. I've had this 'beach episode' sitting around my documents for an eternity. I'm so far behind, Doomfist AND Moira are already out now. Talon's days off are going to get a lot more chaotic.

~Kate


	4. Widow Spies on Tracer

**Widow Spies on Tracer**

Reaper, Widowmaker and Sombra were at the mall on a shopping spree. Well, Sombra was on a shopping spree. Widowmaker was tagging along in case there was something interesting she wanted to buy, and Reaper had been regrettably forced to be the bag man. It was not a happy experience.

"Why are we here again?" Reaper mumbled.

"Shopping, Gabe. Shopping," Sombra chortled as she skipped on ahead. "Just 'cause you're a grumpy old spoil sport, doesn't mean I can't have fun!"

"Grumpy?" Reaper asked. " _Old_?"

"Well, you are," Widowmaker told him. He scowled at her, not that she could see behind his mask.

"Why am I carrying all of your shit?" Reaper asking, rustling the bags he held.

"Gabriel, language. There are children," Widowmaker scolded, and she nodded at a mother that scurried past with her child, flashing the three of them a filthy look before disappearing into the crowd.

"I'm pretty sure that look was because we're notorious and wanted criminals," Reaper pointed out. Widowmaker shushed him, and so with a grunt he turned back to Sombra and asked, "So, why am I carrying all your... Stuff, then?"

"Because you're nice," Sombra replied with a grin.

"I'm not," he said, dropping the bags.

"Yeah, you are. C'mon, we've still got more shops to go to!" Sombra chortled before skipping on ahead. Widowmaker looked at Reaper, shrugged, then followed Sombra. Reaper glared at them as the two walked away. Reluctantly, he picked up the bags again and trudged after them.

"Oh, Hot Topic!" Sombra marvelled as she continued to skip past shops. "Who's coming in with me?"

"You'd have to kill me to get me into Hot Topic," Reaper grumbled.

Widowmaker examined her nails as she said, "That can be arranged."

Reaper scowled. "Someone has to keep an eye on her so she doesn't burn the shop down, and it's not going to be me."

"I'm not going into Hot Topic either," Widowmaker huffed. "Too childish for my tastes."

Widowmaker did, in fact head into Hot Topic with Sombra. Sombra had even more bags to dump in Reaper's arms when she came out, and despite all her talk, even Widowmaker had a bag of her own to hand him.

"I can't carry all of this," he growled at them. "I'm just going to find a bench to sit on and look after your bags. Come find me when you're done, now leave me alone."

The two women didn't need to be told twice, and both gave Reaper an innocent smile before running off into the crowd. Or, Sombra ran at least. Widowmaker strutted behind. Reaper found himself a bench to sit down on. On the other end was a child who took one look at his mask and then ran away. Reaper sighed.

As the other two traipsed through the mall, Sombra exclaimed, "Is that Tracer?"

Widowmaker's back straightened and her head whipped around. "If you're lying, I'm going to kill you."

"I'm not, look!" Sombra insisted, and she tugged on Widowmaker's arm and pointed at where Tracer was strolling through the mall, intently staring at her phone.

Widowmaker bit her lip, then slowly and reluctantly started to follow. Sombra pranced after her, saying, "Y'know we're not allowed to fraternise with the enemy, right?"

"It's not fraternising if I don't talk to her."

"Oooooh. So, we're stalking?"

"What? No!"

"Yeah, but we totally are, right?"

Widowmaker scowled. "Just be quiet or you'll be doing the dishes tonight."

"Fine," Sombra whined as she strolled after Widowmaker. "Suit yourself."

For the next hour, the pair shuffled after Tracer as she made her way through the mall. They watched as she bought some clothes, bought some snacks, and stood on her own for ten minutes, continuously checking the time on her phone.

"Now is the perfect chance to go and talk to her," Sombra had said.

"Shut up, or I'll slap you," Widowmaker had replied.

Whenever Tracer stopped to turn around and check if she was being followed, Widowmaker and Sombra would scramble to find a ruse to pretend they were innocent. Sometimes it consisted of starting a conversation with the person closest to them, who just stared at the pair in complete and utter confusion. Other times it consisted of diving behind clothing racks, and there was at least one time they pretended to be mannequins. Reaper watched them as much as he could from where he was sat. They weren't exactly being subtle.

Widowmaker and Sombra watched as Tracer disappeared around a corner. They snuck after her and peered around, both frowning when they saw she had disappeared.

"Aw shame. It was fun while it lasted, but I guess it's back to shopping now," Sombra said.

"Shh," Widowmaker hissed. "She has to be somewhere."

As if on cue, a voice from behind them asked, "Are you awright, luv?"

Widowmaker screeched as she whirled around, karate chopping the speaker in the side of the neck without even checking who it was.

"Ow, that hurt!" Tracer moaned as she rubbed at her neck. "All I wanted to do was see how you were doin'."

Widowmaker's eyes were wide and her cheeks flamed red as she stared down at Tracer. "I'm doing fine," she muttered.

"You look a little hot," Tracer pointed out.

"I'm fine," Widowmaker snapped, and Tracer held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Awright. I just wanted to check you were okay," she replied. "Y'know, you do look awfully suspicious."

"We're not suspicious," Widowmaker refuted.

"So, Talon agents are just sneaking around a mall for fun, eh?"

"We're absolutely suspicious," Sombra snarked.

Widowmaker scowled down at Sombra, insisting, "We are _not_ suspicious."

"Well, I know I'm kinda not supposed to be talking to you, but I was about to meet up with my girlfriend, Emily, for a coffee," Tracer said as she rocked back on her heels. "You're totally allowed to come with if you want, if you're so sure you're not being all suspicious like."

"Girlfriend...?" Widowmaker muttered.

"Only if you're treating us to the coffee," Sombra said with a wild grin. "What do you say, Widow?"

"I- uh- yes- NO!"

"No?" Tracer asked, eyebrows raised.

"Are you sure?" Sombra teased, to which Widowmaker responded by digging her heel into her foot. Sombra whimpered and shut up.

"No," Widowmaker repeated, with a little more dignity this time. "I think we've left Reaper alone for quite enough time, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," Sombra muttered.

"Well, maybe next time," Tracer said. As she turned to leave, she gave them a small wave and said, "See you later, luv."

As Tracer disappeared, Sombra looked up and said, "Emily... Amelie... see what she did there?"

"Shut up," Widowmaker demanded, and she slapped Sombra around the back of the head before stalking away. Sombra snickered to herself as she followed behind.

A/N:

What is this? Another one shot? After how long? Yes, I'm still here. Yes, there's still no Doomfist or Moira. Tbh, I don't care much about Doomfist. I love Moira, but I'm in the process of working out how to slot her into my lil' trio.


End file.
